<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bliss by Smollchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891523">Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smollchan/pseuds/Smollchan'>Smollchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mean Yang Jeongin, Polyamory, Popular yang jeongin, Sad Yang Jeongin, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smollchan/pseuds/Smollchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Nerd Kim Seungmin has to teach Popular Mean Yang Jeongin who is simply misunderstood. </p><p>-<br/>Hyunjin appears later but yeah Its seunjinin because I can't choose who to ship with who between these three.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" wearing the same outfit as mine won't eradicate your ugly face " Jeongin sneers at the the freshman who had made the mistake of following him around and buying the same outfit in pure admiration maybe she messed up entirely by wearing it to school to get humiliated infront of the whole school but then again everyone was aware that doting on Jeongin never brought anyone any good . </p><p>Jeongin's cronies Leah and Maya snickered before following Jeongin out of the cafeteria.  </p><p>Yang Jeongin was a second year student who could away with murder if he wanted to , he was privileged with a wealthy family that owned the most prominent chain of hotels in South Korea,  he was entitled and had managed to bend a lot of rules solely so he could enjoy berating people to make his highschool year memorable.  </p><p>People didn't like Jeongin well some couldn't help but admire his sense of fashion and his visual but noone wanted to get close . </p><p>It all started when Gina ran out of the storeroom last year yelling about how Jeongin was a freak and was getting involved in witchcraft to curse those who made fun of him the first day . No one to this day knows how much truth those words held but instead of letting it bring Jeongin down he flipped the situation and admitted to having found a way to make everyone that went against him find trouble and maybe it wasn't witchcraft but Jeongin got every single person who troubled in any way expelled by exaggerating the details of the situation to his father . His father was someone who immensely spoiled him and that was when the school realised he's not someone to mess with . </p><p>It created a wave of fear towards him and he built up his mean girl reputation on it .</p><p>" You will have to raise your grade somehow Mr.Yang we can only help you by getting someone to help there is  no other way " </p><p>Jeongin sighed nodding in agreement and told the principal to send whoever can help to the empty classroom on the second floor after lunch which was the only time he was free . </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin sat in the empty classroom tapping his acrylic nails on the table waiting for someone to come and they sure decided to take their own sweet time . </p><p>Ten minutes later a black haired boy entered into a stack full of books in his hands . </p><p>It was Kim Seungmin , the student that won the debate as well as the inter school quiz competition last year . </p><p>Jeongin noticed the pale skin that dazzled as he sat infront of him allowing a stream of sunlight from the window hit his body . </p><p>His lips formed a stern line as he adjusted his soft blue cardigan down . His hair was floofed up as if he had made a run to reach this classroom and noticing his heavy breathing and wet hair roots it seemed like he did . </p><p>Kim Seungmin however smelled like daisies and Jeongin just wanted to lean forward and sniff him like a creep but he sat quietly waiting for Seungmin to find the page he was so desperately searching for in the book. </p><p>Seungmin sighed noticing that Jeongin was being obedient he had seen how annoying he could get and he was thanking the lord for the silence cuz he couldn't bear his exaggerated high tone which contrasted with his real voice who had the pleasure of listening to back when Jeongin used to sneak into the music room to sing . </p><p>Events change people but Seungmin watched Jeongin go from potentially being the sweetest boy to something that people feared yet loathed but he knew better than to question it because after all people didn't like him back then either . Unnecessary hate is always thrown around like it's was needed but people don't like change either they prefer to hate regardless of context . </p><p>Seungmin started explaining a chapter and Jeongin's hand went back to tapping the desk with his nail which was an annoying habit he had developed to help himself feel a sense of time passing and him getting closer to his departure from this school and going back to being normal in university.  He loved the attention he gathered here but he knows he lost himself along the way to popularity and maybe it was the drunk guys that promised to love him but left too early the next morning or maybe it was the sheer amount of jealousy and disdain he faced by most of the people here . </p><p>Just like everyone considered him a spoilt brat and nothing more , he also hated his existence from his need to beg for attention from parents to hating the eyes on him in school . In short it seemed like he could never be satisfied. </p><p>" Did you understand? " Seungmin asks concerned at the contorted pained expression on Jeongin's face . He replied too quickly and his voice shook as he said the common I'm okay just tired excuse . Seungmin let it slide , it was not his place to worry about someone who enjoys humiliating people who admired him . </p><p>- </p><p>It had been a week since Seungmin had started teaching him and he was admittedly getting better . He decided to invite him to his place today and study here rather than on the cold benches of the school where the autumn wind seemed to be stronger these days.</p><p>Seungmin seemed unfazed by Jeongin's enormous house and it was uncommon for Jeongin to witness someone be this distinctively uninterested in wealth . </p><p>Jeongin concluded that Seungmin was peculiar,  the kind of peculiar he had grown to like . </p><p>- </p><p>" Seungmin told people you slept with him for money " Leah whispered in Jeongin's ear that next day and Jeongin went ballistic maybe it was his need to get trapped within his trust issues or maybe it was this sheer need to understand why Seungmin seemed this pure and innocent.  Regardless of what was the truth Jeongin punched Seungmin right across the face in the middle the hallway and the gasps were loud. </p><p>Seungmin held his bruised cheek and smirked , " Funny how you believe in romours when you know exactly what it's like to be in the middle of a fake one" </p><p>" Shut up ! " he yelled his rage taking over , " You're disgusting you liar " </p><p>" You're still naive Jeongin,  come find when rage is not clouding your judgement." He left and Jeongin's anger rose , Seungmin left as the bigger person even though the rumours were about him , Seungmin still held his perfect humble boy reputation but Jeongin was deemed hysterical by the crowd . </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>" I hate you " he said softly as he held onto Seungmin's grey cardigan preventing him from entering the wathroom. </p><p>" Do you really hate me or hate the fact that your reputation has crumbled " </p><p>Angry tears washed over Jeongin not because Seungmin was right but because Seungmin was completely wrong , because Seumgmin didn't think of him as anything more than a brat just like the rest , but because Jeongin so desperately wanted Seungmin to understand him . </p><p>When he fell on his knees whimpering is when Seungmin realised he's been judgemental,  that he has judged this broken boy who is risking being vulnerable infront of him , that he has overlooked the bullying that has dragged Jeongin to this point , that he has hurt in desperation to be seen as the bigger person and that he is in the wrong at this very moment. </p><p>His heart breaks when Jeongin looks up to him teary eyed , he tears up as he pulls Jeongin close wanting to tell him that he's sorry , that he's ashamed of letting other's opinions cloud his judgement and that he wants to know him but he finds himself unable to form words . </p><p>" Tell me the rumours are fake , tell me ! " Jeongin pleads . </p><p>" They're fake Jeongin I could never lie about you not when all I saw you being so diligent and hardworking , I'm sorry I'm sorry for provoking you , for hurting you , for judging you. You didn't deserve that not when you trusted me enough to be vulnerable infront of me right now .  I'm so sorry , I want to make it up to you , I want to get to know the real you Yang Jeongin " </p><p>Jeongin gives him a small smile pressing a chaste kiss on his lips , " Only if you're okay with me liking you more than the usual " </p><p>Seungmin's heart thumps as he gives the boy a flustered nod . Maybe Jeongin still expects too much by wanting Seungmin to like him back but it's still more than enough for Jeongin to be able to open up to someone . </p><p>- </p><p>" Don't you know who that is ? " Leah asks pointing towards Seungmin who was giggling with a taller boy . </p><p>" No " he replies enthralled by how beautiful the tall boy is , feeling a little guilty that he's being attracted to another boy while his heart still belongs to Seungmin regardless of the fact that Seungmin hasn't indicated that he likes him back that same way . </p><p>" He dated Seungmin in middle school , they broke up cause he moved away and now he's back saying he'll claim what was really his to begin with " </p><p>Jeongin ignores Leah's exaggeration he knows at this point that she likes to rile him up but it honestly isn't worth it , seeing how beautiful this boy is Jeongin wouldn't mind losing Seungmin to him because after all they seem happy , why would he not want his loved one to be happy. </p><p>He swallows the small amount of insecurity building up in his chest and approaches Seungmin who greets him delightfully with a hug and introduces him to the tall boy who goes by the name Hwang Hyunjin . </p><p>" You're gorgeous " Jeongin blurts out unable to prevent himself from admiring him . </p><p>Hyunjin blushes and before he can reply Seungmin interrupts,  " He's annoying too " </p><p>" Yah ! What is this ? A blatant lie" Hyunjin gasps clutching on to his chest pretending to wounded . </p><p>Seungmin rolls his eyes as Hyunjin shifts to wrap his hands around Jeongin,  " Jeongin is indeed a true beauty himself to notice my beauty unlike your crusty ass " </p><p>Seungmin hits Hyunjin pulling Jeongin to his side as Jeongin laughs loudly at their antics. </p><p>" He's mine though " Seungmin argues as Jeongin blushes crimson . </p><p>" Sharing is caring Seungmin " Hyunjin explains clinging on to Jeongin and Jeongin blushes even deeper . </p><p>He's enjoys this way more than he thought. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>" This is abrupt " Seungmin says nervously . </p><p>" And it's just been just a week since I've been here " hyunjin adds . </p><p>" But we want to date you " </p><p>" What ?! " Jeongin asks on the verge of pinching himself to see if he's dreaming . </p><p>" I like you since that day in the washroom " Seungmin explains , " and my feelings for Hyunjin never really disappeared " </p><p>" And I was still madly in love with Seungmin until he mentioned you " Hyunjin continues , " and I was being petty and jealous until I saw you and then I forgot to be jealous cause I fell too " </p><p>" You - you both like me " Jeongin asks so happy that he could cry . </p><p>" Ofcourse who wouldn't fall for you Yang Jeongin you're perfect " and Jeongin tears up pulling both of them in a hug . </p><p>" I'd love to date you both " he agrees pressing a kiss on both the boys and smiling through his happy tears as he sees them kiss each other . </p><p>Jeongin then got smothered by numerous kisses from both boys and he giggled in delight feeling blissful at how things changed for him .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>